Seung Jo Ni
by Rosaroma
Summary: Seung Jo finds out Oh Ha Ni is leaving. Will he decide to do something about it? Does he have a choice?
1. All I want

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

><p>I flick through the book I'm reading. Oh Ha Ni had been kind to invite Eun Jo's friend for dinner. The passing thought is forgotten as the door clicks shut and Eun Jo comes in.<p>

'Oh Ha Ni is moving out...it seems she and her father are moving back to their house,' hyung says sitting on his bed. I sit up discarding my book.

'Isn't that great? She has been nothing but a pain to both of us, ever since she moved here.'

Observing my brother I feel like the wind is being knocked out of me. As he sits happily on his bed I consider that the game I have been playing is being taken apart in the blink of an eye. With conflicting feelings I get off the sofa and walk out the door to cross the hall. As I peer through her bedroom door she comes out of the bathroom; I stop and look at her.

'You're moving out?' I ask my heart beating strangely in anticipation.

Her eyes meet mine and she nods. 'Are you disappointed?'

'Well my life will finally go back to normal,' I say looking down at her sad face. _Normal is what I want right?_

'Right. That is what I hope too.' She turns to look away from me. 'I have to go pack now.'

As she looks away I can feel it's _not_ all I want. But what can I say without looking a fool. I want to pull her into my arms, but what would stop her rejecting me at this point. After everything, she has every right not to want me. I should respect that.

I walk past her, trying to accept letting her go. 'Good night,' her hand brushes mine and It's only a moment but it's enough to stop me mid step. My skin burns where I've accidentally brushed against her. Turning to look at her, our eyes are fixed together.

All the "trouble" she's caused runs through my mind. That first moment with her backed against the tree for stealing my photo. Finding her outside my house the day she moved in. Saving her from drowning and kissing her on graduation night. The last thought makes me fully aware of how close I'm standing.

'Seung Jo Yah?' she asks.

Deliberating a moment how wise this is I grab her wrist. Taking her across the hall and onto the balcony she doesn't protest, but I can feel reluctance.

I'd convinced myself this was a game, but seeing her downcast face and knowing that she's going to leave for good makes me wonder what I wanted from this.

'Oh Ha Ni, are you nervous?'

'Ani. You don't want me,' she says as she avoids my gaze. 'And I'm leaving soon.'

The memory of her soon departure brings regret for fooling her around.

'You're leaving tomorrow.' I think about not being able to run into her every night or know she is in the room over. Every morning, Joon Gu will see her. Though Ha Ni-Ya seems oblivious to Joon Gu's affection, will she turn to someone else? My jaw clenches. I wince at the idea and pull my hand away again.

She looks out at the dark sky and anywhere but me. As she leans against the veranda a small sigh escapes her mouth. Reaching back out for her I slip my hand down her wrist, intertwining my fingers with hers. They fidget against the back of my hand and it would have made me smile if I wasn't nervous myself. Pulling her round to face me fully, any looks of confusion have left her face. Now just anticipation looks back at me with fluttering eyelashes and a slightly parted mouth.

I pause, but know it's too late to go back on these intentions. Lifting her chin with my finger I run my hands into her hair as our lips meet. Her skins as warm as her character. I feel her shiver as she moves her mouth against mine; her nervousness is overpoweringly beautiful and melts away my own.

Having pulled her tightly into my arms, I'd been right in feeling we'd get carried away if this ever began.

Her hair is ruffled here, there and everywhere down her back. I breath heavily as I lower her off her tip toes. Never moving further away from her face, I gaze into beautiful 선명한 eyes. 'You really are something Ha Ni Yah,' I whisper.

She blushes but biting her lip she looks up at me. 'So are you, Seung Jo Yah.' Putting her hand on my shoulder she reaches up to kiss me. Her just washed hair smells immensely distracting. Lacing her arms around my neck, I catch her round the waist and spin her off the ground. She breaks away from our kiss and laughs as I bring her down to stand on my feet.

* * *

><p><strong>This was incredibly fun to write. Review (:<strong>


	2. This Image Of Misused Time

**Disclaimer: no ownership!**

How can one perfect kiss ruin my week and make my year? Throwing the quilt off my face I recall the events of last night. His hug had almost been better than the first kiss. The acceptance and obvious affection were palpitating.

Rolling over I notice my bags, standing at the side of the bed taunting me. I need to get dressed and think rationally about this. Was he playing with me, to see if I would stay? The possibility that I could feel the same things as Seung Jo yah had been amazing. But would I be a fool to let him carry it on further?

I know Seung Jo doesn't like stupid girls, as does half the school. The memory of that day is enough to make me cringe from admitting feelings of any kind. Then there was graduation day, and an entirely different kind of action on his part. Kissing me to play with my feelings, if I thought about it, wasn't really unusual for Seung Jo yah.  
>He hadn't meant it last time, he probably didn't mean in this time. It's too blunt, but my heart hurts from taking his flimsy gestures and half meant words.<p>

* * *

><p>I'm sitting dejectedly on the end of my bed as Appa comes in. It's time to go. Getting up, he holds me as I keep in the emotions that want to cry. I don't want to let it out, and the despondency comes in waves. Liking Baek Seung Jo has made the most exhausting years of my life.<p>

At least before we lived here, I could live in hope alone. But having the fantasy shattered piece by piece has taken the illusion away. I realise the image I've been creating here will never compare to my real family. But with my mother gone, what hope do my father and I have?

Finding some resolve within, I unclip the toy Seung Jo Oppa won for me. Throwing it onto the quilt I feel a tear in the feelings I have for Seung Jo. Following Appa downstairs, every step is one further away from Seung Jo.

The goodbyes seem tearful and drawn out. Ommani will miss me, all those except for Seung Jo sincerely say so. But he stands there, still as a statue, avoiding my gaze.  
>Gathering up my coat, we walk out to the van. Appa hugs Obeoji and bids Ommani not to cry. Even Eun Jo looks as though he may say something, but purses his lips to keep whatever thoughts they are to himself.<p>

Turning without looking, because I could not bare to see another lifeless gaze, I climb into the van and shut the door. Appa is ahead of me, and we take off as soon as we're enclosed, leaving the confusing and heartwarming house behind.

* * *

><p>After the moments on the balcony, I had thought something silent was said. As we'd kissed, was that not her accepting me, realising how I felt?<p>

I waited the next morning to see her, and kiss her again. But she didn't appear until her father brought her to leave. Bags in hand and somber expressions, it was obvious no change had been made to their departure.

I stood there amidst the emotional goodbyes, wondering why she hadn't made a scene. Had she asked her Appa if they could stay? Did he refuse?  
>My mother all but begged them to remain, but Ha Ni-ya didn't waver. I knew the way she viewed my mother, how could she leave something she so longed for. Did she want to be away so badly? My mind filled with confusion but outwardly I was blank.<p>

As they walked to the car I willed her to look at me, to let me know she still felt the same as last night. My eyes burned into her back as I tried to understand her. But even in the last moment, there was not one glance.

Walking back to the house I reassure myself. Oh Ha Ni, has liked me for _four_ years. Most of that time has been spent following me.  
>But as I find myself in her room I'm dumbfounded to see the toy I gave her, lying on the bed. This is as blunt a meaning as I'm going to get, it's a dull ache to realise she could do this. Picking it up, I close my eyes and sink heavily onto the quilt.<p>

The whole room smells of her perfume, it's agony to only have that part of her left. The possibilities we had, being so close, had been wasted. Groaning I try to rewind, back to before I'd messed this up for a second time.

**AN: poor Seung Jo  
><strong>**A little logical thinking on Oh Ha Ni's part, dislike? **


	3. And Heartfelt Hugs

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

"Oh Ha Ni grew tired of Baek Seung Jo and broke up with him!" To see this hanging on a banner in the lunch hall had probably been the last thing I was expecting today. Urging every person that passed to spread the news Bong Joon Gu was becoming a pain in my side.

As Oh Ha Ni rushed over to the counter and started a hushed argument, Bong Joon Gu's face turned triumphant. 'He's over there,' he said pointing towards me.  
>Looking back up at the banner, I wonder if maybe I'm hallucinating. I hadn't slept after all, maybe it was exhaustion. Her friends spun around to look at me in alarm, but Oh Ha Ni turns away.<p>

'I'd probably get sick of it if it were me,' He Ra said, placing her hand on my shoulder, 'It must be really tiring for you,' I glance in her direction, but lower my gaze to the ground. Could it be this was one of Joon Gu's pranks? I look back up into Ha Ni yah's eyes and try to fathom what I see there.

He Ra speaks up again, prolonging the time it will take to find out how Ha Ni yah feels. 'Could this be a last attempt to change Baek-Seung Jo's mind?' Her voice is sickly in it's non veiled viscousness. I almost want to stand in between her and Ha Ni-yah.

'Not at all!' Ha Ni yah's voice breaks the tension in half. 'I've already forgotten about Seung Jo.' I suppress any emotions I'm sure I'd feel at this. 'We don't even live in the same house anymore. He no longer has anything to do with me…'  
>Her words are wounding, after the kiss, why is she being like this?<br>'...we are nothing but strangers now.' If she didn't want to be with me then she could have it her way, but I wouldn't leave her alone. Somehow she'd end up in the same place as before, the place that I was in now. It made me angry to think I'd become like this, not wanting her to be with anyone else, even if she wasn't with me.

Glancing up at her guarded expression, I blink in recognition to everything she's said. Spinning on my heel I make my way out into the open air. 'Yahh, our Ha Ni yah said it well!' Bong Joon Gu shouts after me. I could hit that guy sometimes. Sighing I walk away from the building to think.

Having paced around the building for days, avoiding Ha Ni and sitting on every bench on campus I finally find myself back at the school. Not in time for tennis practice, but in time for the meeting. Deliberating for a moment I decide to go and see her.

What I see when she finally arrives, is not what I had expected. Walking in half dead from lack of sleep, her eyes are puffy and glassed over. Once she notices me, the balls she is carrying fall to the floor. No drama, or throwing them involved, she just drops them. Standing there despondently, she seems to be wondering if I'm real.  
>'What are you doing here?' she says, finding her voice.<br>'What else? I'm on the staff here,' I say looking up at her. Wondering if she'll really believe its my reason for coming. She nods almost lifelessly, and I know she's not getting it.

'Oh, Seung Jo yah, you're here, I wanted to talk to you.' Sunbae sits across the table and I have to avert my eyes from her. 'Next Friday, our club is going on a MT for two nights and three days. How about joining us?'  
>'Sure,' I say looking up, if anything she looks more pale. Kyung Soo is speechless. I'd never have agreed to these things in the past, but I know she can't avoid it. The idea of time with Ha Ni yah away from Joon Gu, makes it easier to breath.<p>

* * *

><p>I'm trying so hard to let go of my feelings. I'm not even attending classes, so what am I supposed to do if he just shows up like this? Why accept the MT? He's not exactly sociable, Seung Jo likes his space, especially from me. My head is starting to ache from confusion.<p>

Getting home I sink into a chair, and drop my head onto the desk. The cold wood is good for bringing down my temperature. 'What am I doing? Even though I had already made up my mind, just thinking about spending three days with Baek Seung Jo, sends my heart fluttering,' frowning at the cold surface I rest my head on my arms. 'What to do? This isn't right.'

* * *

><p>Bags packed and everything ready to leave I make my way down stairs to say goodbye to Appa. Hugging him once more I tell him I'll be fine. 'Don't worry Appa!' Pulling the bag along I leave the shop. As I step down off onto the pavement the door swings open.<br>'Ha Ni Yah,' Joon Gu's voice calls after me.

Turning back to him I try to sound bright, if anyone would notice a change in me, it would probably be Joon Gu. 'Ah! Joon Gu Yah, you came in early?' I ask.  
>'Here,' he says holding a package out to me, 'take this with you.'<br>'What is it?' I ask taking it from him.  
>'It's a lunch box.' The pink wrap around it, makes me smile. He knows my taste well, in some respects.<p>

'Joon Gu Yah,' stepping forward I hug him for the gift. Though it is a surprising gesture for me to give him, I can't take feeling so confused, not with the last obvious person in my life. I always know where I stand here.

Joon Gu Yah grins as I step back. 'Ha Ni Yah, th-thank you.'  
>Taking that moment to leave while things are on good terms I say goodbye.<br>'Come back safely,' he shouts after me, before disappearing into the restaurant. Laughing lightly I don't see Seung Jo Yah, until I trip over his feet. His hands wrap around the sides of my arms to stop me falling. But as I meet his hurt expression I'm rooted to the spot. His eyes are disappointed though his posture seems calm. Being caught in his arms takes me back to Graduation Day, and that takes me back to the kiss we shared. Would I ever be able to forget him, no matter how many times I say I have?

* * *

><p>Quarter of an hour earlier:<p>

'Seung Jo Yah, Ha Ni yah will have a lot of bags, you should take her to the MT in the car.'  
>I look up from breakfast with what I hope is a withering expression.<br>'Yah, Baek Seung Jo! It could rain at any moment.'

Looking out the window I see the bright blue expanse of sky beaming back down at us. It was already obvious Ommani was up to something, but I want the excuse anyway. Dropping the withering stare I take a last bite of food.

Pushing my plate back and grabbing the keys I take my bags out to the car. Waving goodbye to Ommani I turn the ignition over feeling optimistic about the MT. As I make my way across town I'm filled with anticipation at the possibility of changing Ha Ni Yah's mind. _'I've already forgotten about Seung Jo.'  
><em>

Is there still a chance to fix this? Already she has moved out and forgotten me. Has she moved on too?  
>Pulling up on the curb near the restaurant I stop the car. I step onto the pavement as she does, but she doesn't see me as Joon Gu calls after her. I see her frown turning into a smile for him. Joon Gu hands her a wrapped lunch box and her face lights up. 'Joon Gu yah,' I see her mouth say his name, but as she jumps towards him and wraps her arms around his waist my heart trips.<p>

I walk towards them but stop as I realise I don't know what I would say. Joon Gu's shy reply to her hug leaves my nerves frayed. I'd never be the pathetic kind of guy for her, but I could feel myself starting to fracture apart all the same. So wrapped up in her meeting with Joon Gu is she, that she trips over my feet. Catching her in my arms I hold her upright, almost hugging her.

As she tries to pull back I have a sudden thought and wrap my arms around her back. She stills against my chest for a moment.

'Seung Jo Yah, please, stop.'

I look down at her face and try to see if she wants me to let her go. 'Stop?'

'Doing this. Holding me one minute, and looking away from me the next.' Her expression is hurt as she looks up at me. 'I can't always stay by your side, to be played with,' a tear slides down her cheeks as she lets the truth slip out.

'You can't have me every way you want it. I should leave,' she says as she turns in my arms to pick up her bag rubbing the tear away. Not releasing her from my grasp I turn her back to face me. 'I'm not playing, anymore,' I say hugging her tightly I know I have to say something to make her realise I'll try. 'I won't look away anymore Ha Ni Yah.'

* * *

><p>Seung Jo Yah's statement leaves my heart flapping around in my chest. As he leans down, and I feel his lips kiss away the tears on my cheek and move towards the corner of my mouth, I feel myself teeter towards a feeling of wholeness.<p>

Holding up the walls of emotion with everything I can, his mouth seems determined to take them down. Holding me as we kiss, his affection is clear. Passer's by are probably watching but all I can feel is Seung Jo. As we break apart he hesitantly looks down into my eyes. 'Are you going to forget me again?' he flexes his jaw as he awaits my reply.

'Aniyo,' I say leaning into his t-shirt to breath in the aftershave he's wearing. I can feel his broad grin as he rests against the top of my head.

* * *

><p>Taking ahold of her as she tries to escape to pick up her books I lean down and kiss away the tears she's cried. Feeling more courage I move towards her mouth, her gentle rapid breathing against my face.<br>Not caring where we are, I kiss her, taking hold of this part of her. Not knowing if she will still reject me, I put all my feelings into this moment before it's over.

As we break apart, I hate to think of not being able to do that every day. In anticipation I meet her eyes, 'Are you going to forget me again?' I ask tenseness taking over as I wait for her reply.  
>'Aniyo,' she says as her smile disappears into the fabric of my t-shirt. Grinning I lean against her head and bite my lip in hope that I'll have a chance to make it work, this time.<p>

**AN: You've got to love Ommani, right?**


	4. And Frozen Moments

**Joon Gu running out of the shop brandishing a cross bow and shooting Seung Jo may be fairly AU. We'll go with this instead.**

_Seung Jo & Oh Ha Ni have just driven to the MT._

A smirk graces Ha Ni's face as we arrive for the MT. Slipping her hand out of mine I turn to her and she smiles properly now. 'Let's see how it goes?' she teases me darting out of reach. Allowing her this moment of triumph I gesture that maybe we should book in. Swinging our bags over my shoulder I try to resist the urge to drape my arm around her shoulders.

As Ha Ni almost skips into the automatic doors I try to keep a straight face. Sighing at the torture she's going to put me through I hand her her bag. 'Don't want to give people the wrong idea.'

Nodding solemnly she takes it and proceeds into the reception. Her face suddenly becoming comical. Her eyes light up and her smile contorts. Spotting He Ra in her line of site I wonder how she's resisting the urge to stick her tongue out. 'Oh Ha Ni, your not five. Let's book in,' I say before she gives her own secret away.

Seeming to remember her ruse of 'seeing how it goes', she straightens her face and walks directly to the desk. Now it's just a job for me to keep from laughing, she's enough private entertainment for the whole trip.

The practices themselves go well, I'm out of the habit of playing but it comes back quickly. Ha Ni is improving but she's still far off being able to actually play. Coming to a head one practice when she lets the racket go and it strikes an unsuspecting bystander I decide it's time to teach her.

For the last two nights we have tirelessly worked, she's missed more balls than I imagine anyone else would bother with. But the moment comes when she finally manages it and as it clicks, her stance picks up. I love witnessing her break throughs.

Her body twists, pulls back and strikes the ball repeatedly. Her smile grows with each hit until she finally runs out of balls. Coming up behind her she jumps in tired surprise.

Quietly I catch her in my arms before she can dart out of reach. Catching her mouth under mine I take no heed of the starting rain. She's happy to let go of her racket as we kiss for the first time that day. Releasing her I quickly scoop up my jacket and slip it on, Ha Ni's disappointed face turns happy when I open it up for her to slip her arms around my waist. We scurry through the rain, quicker as it falls heavier. Our feet splash through the shallow pools running across the walk ways.

Walking her back to the girls rooms I steal one last kiss and then leave her with my jacket. She smiles gratefully and wraps it tight around her shivering body.

* * *

><p>Waking in the night He Ra suddenly bolts up right, screaming at a ghost sitting under the window. Taking a closer look she realises it's Ha Ni, He Ra flops back onto the bed and curses. Fighting against curiosity she flicks the light on.<p>

What she sees explains further the reason she thought she'd seen a ghost. Ha Ni dressed in an oversized coat was _pale_.  
>Crouching down beside her He Ra could see the cold sweat and her wet clothes. Wondering what the hell the girl had been doing she grabbed a towel and wrapped it around her.<p>

'Ha Ni Yah,' she said, no response. Violent shivers shook through her. Taking one clammy hand in her own she put it around her shoulders and yanked her up to standing. Satisfied she wasn't going to drop her, He Ra made for the door. Making a fair amount of noise as they travelled He Ra hoisted her securely around her shoulder.

* * *

><p><em>Seung Jo's POV<em>

As I lay awake going over the evening I hear a strange dragging sound. Muttered expletives mix in with Ha Ni's name and I wonder whats happening. Sleep escaping me I have to know she is okay.

Coming into the corridor, I run straight to her side. I thank He Ra as I pull her into my arms. 'What's wrong with her?' I ask trying to stand Ha Ni up. She stands shakily and seems to gain a slight lucid grasp. 'I woke up and she was like this,' He Ra says gesturing to the water from head to foot, 'she's soaking.'

Taking in the site I close my eyes and tighten my hold around her. Ha Ni Yah! I put it to the back of my mind. Supporting her uneven walking we head for reception and call the first aider. Checking temperature and blood pressure the first aider concludes that it isn't too serious, she'd suffered quite a chill from the rain. She needed bed rest, dry clothes and if it worsened a warm compress. As long as we kept an eye on her she would be fine.

He Ra excusing herself for beauty sleep with a tight smile left me with Ha Ni. Entering my room I considered it was a good thing I wasn't sharing with anyone. Taking off the cold wet jacket and her socks I puzzled over what to do with anything else. Sitting beside her on the bed I took a towel to her hair, rubbing the water down it's length until it felt moderately dry.

Running the towel down past her ear made my eyes travel along her jawline. She leans into the warmth of my chest supporting her and I try not to smile. Wrapping her as completely as I can in the towel I lay her down on the bed and she curls towards the edge were I prop myself against the bed. Feeling her shiver I pull her into the crook of my arm and cover the quilt over us.  
>Even from sitting on the floor, having her here wrapped in my arms I pull closer to her also. It had been a perfect evening, up until this point it had been heading for a life highlight.<p>

Knowing Ha Ni and how excitement had probably taken over I'm exactly sure of how she'd ended up in this state. Forgetting to dry herself, sitting next to the radiator to stay warm, probably falling asleep. I was in this moment sincerely grateful for He Ra's help. Maybe it wouldn't have been that serious either way, but I'm glad we didn't have to find out. Holding Ha Ni feverishly I settled to sleeping, completely conscious of the love in my arms.

**AN: I long for reviews, help me out guys ^^****  
><strong>


End file.
